why we do things for the ones we love
by lara93
Summary: clark leaves chloe to go to the fortress not knowing she preganat with his child. Clark comes back and metts Lara his daughter he soon learns that having a teenager daughter is very hard compared to fighting mutants and Villians
1. leaving for good

**leaving for good**

**chapter 1**

**Chloe sat in Clark's loft wondering how she was going tell him the secret that had been hidden the last few months, she wasn't sure what way he would react but hopefully he would accept it.**

**Clark came up to the loft and noticed Chloe was sitting there.**

**Clark: Hi Chloe( he smiled at her he was so happy, these last months getting to gather with her seeing her for who she always was and then this it made it worst because what he had to say would instantly hurt her).**

**Chloe: hey Clark (she stared at him and then looked down).**

**Clark: I have to tell you something**

**Chloe: I have to tell you something (they said in unison)**

**Chloe: well you go first**

**Clark: These last couple of months have been great, i love being with you, but (breathe).You remember when i told you that i made a promise to Jor-el, that I would go back for my training once I had killed all the phantom zoners. (Chloe looked at him nearly in tears).**

**Chloe: so what your are saying is, your leaving soon( she looked up at him).**

**Clark: well yes, I guess I am**

**Chloe: how soon**

**clark:Tomarrow night(he looked at Chloe)**

**Chloe: I long will you be gone(her eyes where filled with tears)**

**Clark: A couple of years , I am so sorry Chloe I just thought that it would be years before he wanted me back and**

**Chloe: No Clark this is something you have to do for yourself **

**Clark: Chloe I love you so much I don't want to leave you**

**Chloe: I know but that's why I'm here, I'm going away to, I was just offered a job for the New York times and well a much as I wanted to stay here it's just an offer I can't refuse.**

**Clark: your right, you shouldn't refuse the job it's what you always wanted to do with your life.**

**Chloe: I know Clark and I want you to know we, I mean I will always love no matter what**

**Clark: I know that Chloe, that's why just ,I want you to know that no matter were I am or who I'm with, your the only person I have ever truly loved and I wish I had realised a lot sooner that you were there all along.**

**(Chloe smiled with tears trickling down her face and kissed him ,she knew this would be the last time she ever got to feel him and smell his scent she really did love him and that she wished she could tell him her secret ).**

**Chloe: goodbye Clark **

**(for the first time since his dad died Clark cried as he watched walk away out of the loft in to her car this was the last time he would see her).**

**Let me help**

**When Chloe left that night she didn't know what to do, she decided that if she was going to keep this secret she had to leave her old life behind and move. **

**Chloe left her life behind and moved into an apartment in metropolis she didn't know why she told Clark she was moving to New York to work there but she guessed it sounded more real than working at the Daily planet.**

**Months pasted and soon Chloe met someone his Name was Oliver Queen he used to date Lois ,Chloe met him while interviewing him for the Daily planet and he had fallen for her straight away.**

**Chloe knew it wasn't right to let on to Oliver so she told him her secret he was surprised because you couldn't tell she was pregnant and he was more surprised to find out she was actually 7 months gone.**

**Chloe: I am so sorry Oliver it's just I really liked you**

**Oliver: NO Chloe it's ok I understand kind of it's just I'm a little surprised that's all it don't matter ,I love you and that's all should matter **

**Chloe: I know I love you to it's just, I'm not giving up the baby**

**Oliver: Chloe I would never ask anyone to give up there baby for me,i am not worth that much, Chloe I was hoping and if you let me, I want to help you raise the baby **

**Chloe: Thank you Oliver but I you don't have to ,I can do fine on my own**

**Oliver: No, I love you and I'm going raise this baby with you and also because a child needs a mother a****nd handsome father (Chloe smiled) in he's or she's life**

**(Oliver kissed Chloe )**

**Oliver: everything's going to be ok I'm going to buy you anything you want and I'm going to be the best dad ever( he said rubbing Chloe's stomach)**

**Clark stood outside the daily planet he hadn't been here in a couple of years and it still look the same with the huge planet circling on top of a platform Clark had flown over it a couple of times. The he remembered why he was here he was going to be working here in just a couple of minutes.**

**Clark entered the building and walked up the front desk .**

**Clark: I'm looking for Perry white, my name Clark…**

**Sectary: yes, Mr. Kent Perry white has informed me who you are (she smiled completely attracted to him)**

**Clark: well would it be possible for you to tell me where he is (he smiled showing his white teeth)**

**This made the sectary even more attracted to him.**

**Sectary: well I could but then I won't be able to tell you my name**

**Clark looked at her name tag: Karen**

**Clark: let me guess it begins with a K**

**Karen: yes it does try guess what it is**

**Clark: Karen **

**Karen: not only are you cute your smart**

**(Clark points to her name tag)**

**Karen: oh ,well Mr. white is at the top floor it's not that far take lift because it doe not look like you need the exercise**

**Clark: thank you Karen **

**Karen: your welcome Mr. Kent and don't forget stop by for a chat (giggled)**

**Clark walked away smiling ever since he had come back women wouldn't stop throwing themselves at him he never really notice that he was attractive but it did have it's perks but on the downside he still missed the only person he ever truly loved. **

**Clark walked into the lift and the lift everyone carried briefcases and wore suits .when Clark walked out of the lift he noticed Perry white's name on a door which Clark knocked in the chair there sat Perry white the once drunk who tried to kill Clark sitting at hid desk .**

**Perry: Well if I isn't the one and only Clark Kent the soon to be daily planet reporter **

**Clark: Hi Perry, I just wanted to say thanks for letting me have this job **

**Perry: Not a tall Kent I should be the one thanking you ,if it wasn't for you I would be living in my car and drinking myself to death**

**Clark: No Perry you where the one who made that choice and it just happened to be the right one**

**Suddenly the door opened and a young girl about 14 years old walked in she had black her which was long and curly and she was tall with sea blue eyes.**

**Girl: hey uncle Perry I was wondering have you seen my mom**

**Perry: no I haven't but maybe if you hang around for a while she be here (smiled)**

**Girl: ok well if you need anything just call me because as ya know I get bored pretty easily**

**Perry: I know**

**Girl: bye**

**The girl walked out of the room leaving Clark staring at the door our **

**Perry: that girl get more and more like her mother **

**Clark: so were do I start**

**Perry walks out of the room an walks towards a clear desk which has the name tag printed in gold saying Kent.**

**Clark looks at it and smiles thinking to himself Clark Kent the journalist**

**Perry: so this is your desk and that one facing it is your partners **

**Clark: thanks a lot chief **

**Perry: well I have to go now so you can wait here on your partner an just hope she'll be early she's always late and just remember she the best journalist I have**

**Clark: thanks**

**Clark stared around and noticed the young girl again she came walking by him and sitting on the desk next to him and smiled**

**Just Clark noticed that smile and then thought to himself na it couldn't be.**

**Girl: hi you must be my mom's new partner **

**Clark: yes I am your mom's new partner it's just I haven't even met her yet**

**Lara: well you'll like her, everyone does but don't get on her bad side ,she can be very dangerous **

**Clark: really I'll keep that in mind**

**Lara: so are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess it**

**Clark: my names Clark Kent**

**Lara: well nice to meet ya Kent I'm Lara queen**

**Clark: so what do ya do round here while your waiting on someone**

**Lara: well there's always playing on the computers that's for kids not old people **

**Clark: I'm not old**

**Lara: really what age are you?**

**Clark:31**

**Lara: your right that's not that old, but still it's way above 20**

**Clark: well what else is there?**

**Lara: well it's almost lunch time wanna go get a hotdog**

**Clark: ok but don't you have to ask someone if your allowed out of the building**

**(Lara started laughing)**

**Lara: dude I'm 14, I don't need anyone with me ,well that's unless your some kind serial killer**

**(Clark laugh nervously thinking to himself if the daughter is like this I wonder what the mother like)**

**Lara broke Clark outside about 3 blocks from the daily planet so that she could get a good hotdog**

**When they reached the hotdog stand Lara ordered 3 hotdogs and coke, Clark ordered the same with mustard relish and ketchup. **

**Lara: thank s Bernie**

**Bernie: your welcome Miss queen come back soon**

**Lara an Clark walked to a bench near fountain and they set and ate through hotdog in the exact same time and ate the same amounts.**

**Clark: so what' your mom like**

**Lara: well she's not like me if that's what you mean I'm more like my dad ,sometimes she can be a pain always watching me like a hawk but other times she can be the coolest mom in the world (L****ara smiled)**

**Lara: so where are you from**

**Clark: Smallville it a small town in..**

**Lara: yeah I know where smallville is I go there every summer to vist my mom's friend **

**Clark: really what's your mom friends **

**Lara: Lana**

**Clark eyes widened**

**Clark: really I know her we went to high school together**

**Lara: really cool**

**(Lara continued eating her hotdogs ,Clark just laughed then Lara stared at him)**

**Lara: what are you looking at**

**Clark: Nothing**

**Lara: come on tell me **

**Clark: it's just how can someone your size eat 3 hotdogs and 2 cans of cola**

**Lara: hey I may be small but I'm always hungry**

**(Clark laughed)**

**Lara looked up and spotted a black limo **

**Lara: well I have to go now because my dad's limo is over there ,**

**Clark : your dad's limo (he looked round and there in the parking lot was a black limo)**

**Lara: yeah it's… oh yeah I forgot to mention my dad's Oliver Queen**

**Clark: really well that's…..**

**Lara: I know what your going to say**

**Clark: what do you think I was going to say**

**Lara: whoa your dad's Oliver Queen **

**Clark: know not really**

**Lara: oh well that's a first, so anyway nice meeting you Clark**

**Clark: Nice meeting you to Lara **

**Lara: bye**

**(Clark smiled at her and Lara)**

**Clark watched as the young girl walked towards the limo the door opened and out standed a tall blond hair man with a huge smile on his face he wasn't any different like the last time Clark seen him.**

**Lara: hi dad**

**Oliver: hey kiddo**

**He hugged her**

**Oliver looked over at the bench where a very well built man with black hair was sitting **

**Oliver: who was that honey**

**Kara: oh that's mom's new partner, Clark Kent**

**Oliver's eyes nearly popped out off his head when Lara mentioned his name after all it had been years since he had seem and he still looked very young. Now Oliver new he had to go and tell Chloe the man she lied to and was once in love with was now back and was soon to be her new partner a the daily planet.**


	2. coming back and seeing her

Coming back and seeing her

Clark went back to his to his apartment, it was at the end of metropolis where not a lot of people lived. but it made it easy for Clark to fly up and down from the sky . He remembered the time he had actually beaten gravity , even when he was younger he hated heights but it never stopped him from trying to fly and then over time he had he had gotten used to being able to soar like a bird and it had become one of his favourite abilities.

Clark's apartment wasn't big but it was good enough for him he was used to fitting his 6t 4 frame in to small spaces , he had gotten the apartment 2 days ago but he had it fixed and looking like a home thanks to super speed. Clark was a simple man he didn't really care for having a lot of things it may been because back at Smallville where he grew up he didn't grow up with a lot but he was happy non the less.

Clark entered his bed room and put on his sweat pant's and t-shirt then lay and on top of his double bed and thought about Chloe and how much he missed her he wish he could go visit her but he didn't even know where to look for her.

The next day Clark went to work he took the lift and then he met Lara in lift which was packed with lots of people.

Clark just waved and smiled

She smiled back and then it was there stop, Lara got of first while Clark struggled to get out because he was so big , has he got out Lara just laughed

Lara: you know... it probably would be safer If you took the stairs

Clark: thanks , I'll keep that in mind

Lara smiled

Clark: so will I have pleasure in meeting my new partner today

Lara: yes you will she just in her office , she sent me to grab some of coffee , she lives on it

Clark laughed

Clark: yeah I used to know someone like

Lara: I don't know how my mom drink's this stuff it's disgusting , me personally I let milk

Clark: I agree it healthier and tastes better

Clark and Lara head to the desks, Lara sets the coffee Down on the table

Lara: I think she's in Perry's office

Clark looks at Perry white door and it opens out came a women wearing a well fitted suit her hair was blond and long and when Clark saw her face , he then felt has if someone punched him with Kryptonite.

Clark: Is that her ….. ( voice crackling)

Lara: yeah, that's my mom

Chloe walked towards her desk noticing a very tall well built man with long black hair which had been well combed and a face she remembered fully.

Clark: Chloe , is that you

Him saying her name nearly killed her

Chloe: o my god Clark (she hugged him) see ya met Lara

Clark looked at Lara then at Chloe they looked a like yet different because Lara's had black hair and blue eyes, then it clicked that's why Lara's smile seemed so familar , it was her Mother's and the sarcastic words it made sense now. His only love was married and now had a daughter.

Clark: yes we have ….. She's yours

Chloe felt like crying a nodded

Chloe: yes she is

Lara: now that you talked , would you mind letting me know how you know each other ( smiling )

Chloe: Clark's here' a very old friend we might each other in high school

Clark: yeah we did … you could say we where best friends

Chloe: yes

Lara: ok will I have to go now dad's taking me flying so I guess I'll say ya'll later

Chloe kissed her daughter on the cheek

Chloe: just make sure your fastened in this time

Lara: I know , that's one mistake I'll not make again( seriously cocky)

Clark: bye

Lara smiled an nodded

Lara walked of to the lift .

Clark: so…your working here , your not in New York

Chloe: yes I decided to stay instead of going , I always wanted to work and when Perry remembered me from last time in Smallville he made me an offer I couldn't refuse

Clark: well that's good, so I see your married now to…..

Chloe: Oliver Queen , we met a few months after you left we started out as friends and then we realised we liked each other more

Clark: so I guess you have it made ( smiling )

Chloe: yeah I guess I have , so how long have been back

Clark: couple of days just

Chloe: so have you have you been back to Smallville yet

Clark: No I haven't had chance yet

Chloe: well maybe you can come with me Lara today I'm taken her out to see Lana and Casey

Clark: yeah sure that would be great.


	3. Journey

Journey

That day Clark set at his desk and didn't speak to anyone he just set and typed a story Chloe had given him to start of , he remembered the days that they used to find out stories and always getting to trouble to find out the truth they where always a great team together but now things where different Chloe was different she was a mother and a wife and Clark had changed to he wasn't just a small town farm boy he was a man a hero and now a fully fleached journalist .

Lara had come back from flying she came in carrying large bag , Chloe was sitting a her desk typing away on the computer.

Lara: mom are ready

Chloe: yeah just one minute till I finish this of , oh and tell Clark to finish off to he's getting ride with us

Lara: ok , but please hurry up

Lara notices Clark sitting down , she cough's to get his attention

Clark: oh hey , enjoy flying

Lara: yeah it was great , so mom says to see if your finished

Clark: yeah I am

Lara: great ,so your going back to, to see your parents

Clark: yes I'm going back to see my mom

Lara: oh

Chloe: coming

Clark & Lara: yeah

On there way back to Smallville Lara set in the back with Clark playing cards .

Clark: cheating

Lara: no I'm not

Clark: yes you are

Lara: will maybe I am but you can't do anything about

Clark: yes I can

Lara: no you can't

Then Clark began tickling her

Lara: stop .. Stop ,

Clark: are you going to stop cheating

Lara: no

Clark continued tickling her

Lara: ok I'll stop

Clark: good

Clark released her from ticking

Chloe watched them play together through the rear mirror ,she thought to herself how am I going to tell him .Lara seemed really relaxed around him for some reason she had picked her father's ability to see the good in people she didn't know a lot about. Chloe remembered the day when Lara was seven , she had took her to buy a toy for Casey's birthday Chloe turned her head for a second and she had disappeared, Chloe searched everywhere that was the worst 30 minutes off her life. When Chloe asked the man why was he hugging her he replied very cheerfully ' you have a wonderful daughter' and walked off , later on Lara told her mom about why the man was homeless and she only tried to cheer him up. Chloe understood it was something her father would do always helping others who need a little bit of assurance in their life's.

Two hours later Chloe arrived at the Kent farm it was late and she could see a woman standing at the door .

Chloe looked up towards where the woman was standing it was Mrs Kent , Chloe had kept in touch with her and when Lara was a baby she would take her visit Martha who still was the senator of Kansas .Martha Kent had changed over the years her hair which was once red was now grey and her young features had disappeared and where now wrinkles Chloe thought to herself no matter how old she gets she still has a kind face.

Clark and Lara had fell asleep ,Lara leaning against him . She looked so peaceful and safe in his arms

Mrs Kent : hello who is it ( I was dark now and her eyes where not has good has the used to be)

Chloe: it's me Mrs Kent ( Chloe opened the car door and came up to where Martha was standing)

Mrs Kent: Chloe, how are you ( she hugged her)

Chloe: Fine , you

Mrs Kent: ok , so how's Lara

Chloe: ok , she's just fell asleep in the back

Mrs Kent: I suppose who would be bored travelling for 4 hours

Chloe and Martha stared at each other , Clark woke up from his sleep he opened the car door carrying Lara in his arms. Martha's widened completely shocked she ran up to him and sort of hugged him .

Martha: Clark , O MY GOD is that you clark

Clark: yes mom...it's me

Martha opened the front door while Chloe and Clark walked into the house , Clark lay Lara on the couch while Martha just stood there staring at how old her son was now , but she thought Clark hasn't changed he's still my little boy who found me.


	4. i know the truth

I know the truth

Clark woke up the next morning sleeping in the loft ,it was once his place or thinking and now was old and nothing looked any different. All the good memories this was the place where him an Chloe first kissed and this is the place where he saw Chloe for the last time.

Clark heard foot steps it was Lara .

Clark: hi

Lara: hey ( she smiled)

Clark: so you know my mom

Lara: yes . Mom brings me here every Christmas

Clark: really , why

Lara: don't know , but I like it here it's peaceful

Clark: yeah it is

Lara: so , Mrs Kent said Breakfast nearly ready

Clark: ok , tell her I'll be there soon

Lara: sure ( Lara stared at him wondering what he was thinking she had only met her mom's old friend threes days ago but she knew something was wrong , she could tell by his eyes) Clark is everything ok

Clark: yes it is

Lara: so where were have you been all these years, not to be nosy , which I am… but where

Clark: I was travelling

Lara: cool, one day I'd like to travel . Was it good

Clark: yes and no

Lara: I suppose you missed you missed Mrs Kent a lot

Clark: yeah I did , she's all I have left

Lara: oh so… your not married

Clark: you really are like your mother , always asking questions

Lara: yes , I guess so , it comes with being part Sullivan

Martha gazed out the window she was just finishing off the breakfast she watched Clark and Lara outside the Barn playing basket ball.

Martha: coffee Chloe

Chloe: yes please ( holding out her cup)

Martha noticed how Clark and Lara where so alike that if you looked at them properly you would notice the resemblance.

Martha: they look like there having fun out there

Chloe: yeah they do

Martha: you know Chloe maybe it's time he knew the truth

Chloe: Martha what are you talking about ( confused )

Martha: Chloe, I may be old but I'm not blind , you should tell Clark and Lara the truth before someone else does

Chloe: Martha I'm lost what are you on about

Martha: Chloe I know… she's his

Chloe's eyes nearly popped out off her head she felt like she was suffocating

Chloe: how can you

Martha: Chloe , one look at her and you can see him just staring at you

Chloe: how long have you known

Martha: since the first day I seen her , she looked just like him with the her really curly black hair an a smile that could light up a room

Chloe: so you've known all along

Martha: yes I have I was just waiting for you to tell me

Chloe: I can't tell him neither can I tell her they would hate me

Martha: no they wouldn't they are not built in nature to hate, I see they way she looks at the world around her always trying to help she's just like her Father and Mother . Don't you think they have the right to know they are not alone

Chloe: I guess your right , I just I don't want to hurt either of them I just love them so much

Martha: I know but by doing this your showing that you love them even more and it might save the pain from someone else from telling them


	5. Telling the truth

Telling the truth

As they all set at the table eating there breakfast , Chloe set looking at Clark and Lara eating the ate each bit of food the same way , drinking orange juice at the same time they where both in there own little world's thinking and enjoying each bit of Martha Kent's famous cooking.

Chloe: Clark , can talk to you .. After breakfast

(Clark looked up from eating)

Clark: Sure Chlo

He carried on eating his breakfast like he hadn't had a good cooked meal in a long time , Chloe thought it was very cute then she remembered she was married and she loved Oliver Queen he had stood by her, he loved Lara with every ounce of human in him but ,Chloe always knew this day would come no matter how she would try to pretend that Lara was Oliver's child , she just wasn't.

After Breakfast she an Clark walked t the loft, she hadn't been here since the day Clark let and this was the place that she lied to him and never told him that she was carrying his child.

Clark gazed out the loft window it was now afternoon and the sun was bright in the sky , he wondered what was wrong with Chloe and why had she wanted him to come to the Loft to talk.

Clark: so what is it you wanna to talk about ( he turned round and looked at her )

(Chloe gazed down and she could feel the tears fill up in her eyes)

Chloe: well …. Clark I brought you up here so that I could tell you something

Clark: and that something would be

Chloe : Clark I've done something really wrong

(Chloe was now crying her tear where now streaming her face , Clark quickly embraced Chloe his strong arms around her.)

Clark: Chloe please tell me what's wrong

Chloe: I should of told you , but I couldn't I just knew that your destiny was bigger than me , when we where in the loft night before you left I didn't come to tell I was leaving

Clark: so what was it you where coming to tell me

Chloe: I came to tell you I…I was pregnant

Clark's eyes widened with shock he jumped up from holding Chloe

Clark: you …you came to tell me that you where carrying my child

Chloe nodded

Chloe: yes

Clark's mind was going crazy , then he realised that Lara was his I come he didn't noticed it , but now he did she played basketball and It never missed once and then they way she looked she looked just like him with the black hair and her eyes which seemed to change colours from green to blue like his.

Clark: why didn't you tell me , I could've stayed help you raise her

Chloe: I know but you where leaving you had to go

Clark: I could've been a part of her life , I would of given up my destiny for the both of you

Chloe: but I wouldn't of wanted you to, Clark if you hadn't went lots of people would have died and that would have been my fault

Clark: I still would of tried to help people…..Chloe does Lara know

Chloe: no she thinks Oliver is her real father , how am I going to tell her Clark

Clark walked up and down and that's when he heard a feet running she looked out the barn window and saw Lara running very fast

Clark: to late I thinks she already knows ( he stared at Lara at how fast she was running)

Clark ran after Lara, he found her sitting up on top of the windmill in Evans field.

Clark: hey( his smile was weak)

Lara: that's all you can say

Clark: no, I came to see if you where alright

Lara: no I'm not... so I guess your going give me this long and boring lecture about how sorry my mom is

(Lara seriously angry)

Clark: I'm not going to give you a lecture

Lara: your not

Clark: no I'm just going to tell you that it wasn't your mom's fault that she didn't tell you , I shouldn't have left

Lara: it's hard not to blame her

Clark: I know it is hard but she was only trying to protect you give you a happy life

Lara: A happy life , how am I supposed to be happy when the man I called dad isn't my real dad

(Clark looked into Lara eyes he could see the hurt that she was now feeling)

Clark: yeah maybe he is not your real father by blood , but he is really your father, he was there when you where born he raised you looked after you when you where sick or hurt

Lara: If you're my real dad why are you telling me that Oliver queen is my dad shouldn't you say something beyond the lines of 'he not really your father I am'

Clark: I could say that but I don't want to, yeah you're my daughter we have the same blood maybe even look like each other and yes as much as I hate that I was not there for you growing up. Maybe if I had given your mother chance to speak that night things may have been different but things happen for a reason …life throws so many punches at you an no matter I hard you try to fight some of the problems they never really go away , I may have only known you a couple of days but I can see how well your mother and Oliver have raised you

Lara: so are you going to leave again

Tears pouring down her face

Clark: no I'm going stay and watch you grow, an No matter what I'll never leave you again

Lara: you promise

Clark: yes I promise

Lara hugs Clark he kisses her on the head


	6. good reason

You had a good reason to

Clark and Lara walked back to the farm. Lara felt kind of better she had everything a person would want and now an extra addition to her family Clark Kent her birth father.

Chloe set at the front porch thinking how she hurt her little girl and the man she once claimed to love , she then noticed Clark and Lara walking up from the distance Lara now was smiling and all tears had evaporated Chloe stood up.

Chloe: Lara I'm so sorry didn't tell you

Lara: it's ok mom.. you had good reason not to tell me

Chloe: I still should have told both of you

Clark: Yeah but still should not of left the way I did

Lara: well you two stop feeling sorry for yourselves , the past is the past all we have to do now is look forward to the future… as family

Clark was really impressed by the way Lara was handling the situation she may have only be fourteen but she seemed wise beyond her years , he noticed how a like she and Chloe where he remembered how Chloe always looked at the bright side of the situation and it helped a little .

Chloe on the other hand felt at ease now that they both knew the secret she had prevented them from knowing all these years, still Chloe felt sorry for Oliver he raised her and now Lara knew the truth about her real Father how was he going to react to her knowing the truth.

Clark and Chloe just stared at each other .

Lara head popped up

Lara: if you all excuse me I'm going to get some of Mrs ken I mean grandma Kent's famous apple pie

Clark: just make sure there's some left or me

Lara: I'll try

Lara walked into the Kitchen where Martha was now sitting she had two plates with apple pie and fresh cream , Lara thought this women is good it was like she could tell everything was alright.

Lara: hey

Martha: are you ok

Lara: yes I fine

Martha : are you sure

Lara: yeah, I guess in a way I kind of knew

Martha: really you know you are a lot like more like him than you know

Lara: you know it kind of changes everything

Martha: yes … I guess does, but Oliver is still your dad

Lara: I know Clark told me that even know , that we are related by blood , my dad was the one who raised me and that should never change

Martha: so would like some warm apple pie

Martha held out a plate which was steaming and smelled lovely , Lara nodded enthusiastically

(Lara ate away at the apple pie.

Martha watched her eat she had her father's appetite )


	7. I raised her

I raised her

Lara and Chloe spent a couple of days in Smallville , after which they returned back to Metropolis .

Lara was thinking how am I going to react as every things alright , I have to live with the man who never told me the truth and I do I love him no matter what

Chloe on the other hand was terrified to tell Oliver that Lara knew the truth about her father and how much it would hurt him .

Lara opened her front door they lived in Metropolis most of the year that's when mom or dad weren't busy they in lived in Star city during the summer months. Lara loved living in both cities but for some reason maybe because her mother was born in Metropolis, she loved everything about Metropolis the night time when all the lights where bright but still nothing could compete to Smallville and all the bright stars .

Lara and Chloe pulled up at the Mansions door and there standing was Oliver Queen he was still young and nothing about him had changed .

Oliver : hey kiddo gonna give your old man a hug he rare ya to old for that now

(Lara didn't know what way to react she knew he was still he dad but she just wasn't ready to face him yet , she looked him in the eye and just ran a fast as she could out into the Manor's huge garden)

Oliver just stared at her ready to go after her when Chloe grabbed his arm

Chloe: Ollie, we really need to talk

Oliver: why what's wrong

Chloe: just come on

Chloe and Oliver headed into there huge living room it had everything Plasma TV , computer with state of the art connections that not including the popcorn machine Ollie at bought Lara for the movie room , Chloe pointed at one of he chairs

Chloe: Ollie I think it would be best if you set down

Olive: Chloe tell me what's going , now(worried)

Chloe: Oliver ,Lara knows the truth

Oliver: wha ….. What how

Chloe: she over heard me talking to Clark

Oliver: why where you talking to Clark about our daughter

Chloe: because he had the right to know the truth , she's his

Oliver: no she isn't , I raised her she's my little girl I won't let him take her for me

Chloe: Ollie Clark's not going to take her from you , Lara thinks the world of you

Oliver : not anymore Chloe I've let her down

Chloe embraced Oliver which was strange this guy helped her raise someone else's child and took Zero credit for it he loved Lara he never once thought that she wasn't his it didn't matter. Oliver remembered her first word it was daddy that day was the happiest day of his life he never thought he would ever be that happy .

Chloe: never say that.. I was the one who lied to Lara , she just needs time to ajust to knowing your not her blood father

Tears where now coming out of Oliver eyes e was so ashamed and nervous that Lara would hate him I he did he would die she was hi s world.

Lara came in it had began to rain Oliver was sitting in his office work kept his mind of things , Lara walked into the office and just stood there she was really damp her hair which was once straight was now curly .

Lara: hi dad

Oliver just stared at her .

Oliver: I kiddo

Lara: it don't change nothing ...I still love you

Oliver: I'm sorry for lying

Lara: like I already told Mom and Clark the past is the past all we have to do is look forward to the future as a family ( Oliver looked down) that includes you to dad

Oliver smiled

Oliver: you know your just perfect , that wasn't my doing

Lara: will I don't think I'm perfect but I do know I not perfect …. that's because of you

Oliver hugged Lara

Oliver: so was it strange when you found out

Lara: yes … I mean I couldn't take it all in when I over heard her telling him I ran out to windmill and moments a later he came looking for me he told me not to hate you or mom , it didn't change the fact that you raised me an you where my real father …. As much as I know you want me to say I don't like him , I do I can tell by the kindness he shows others

Oliver hated what he was hearing but she was right he knew Clark Kent he was a good man and fought for the right reasons . Oliver didn't realise it before but Lara was like him in more ways than one she had his personality with a hint of Chloe's sarcasm and curiosity and she also tried her best to see the best In people like he did.

Oliver: I wouldn't never be annoyed if you did like him …. He's a good man

Lara smiled with made Oliver's heart smelt to million tiny pieces

Lara: good night dad

Oliver: night kiddo

Lara headed up to her bedroom tomorrow was the first day of school .

Oliver and Chloe a decided not to send Lara to a public school instead they sent her to Metropolis prep lots of well know celebrities and people who had lots of money sent there Children there.


	8. first day of school

First day at school

Lara woke up at 6:30 am she ran downstairs to get Breakfast.

Chloe never made Breakfast or dinner they either out or there maid Maria cooked them all dinner Oliver was a good cook but was always to busy.

Lara walked into the kitchen Oliver was reading the newspaper while Chloe set on her Lap tap , Maria had made pancakes like she always did for Lara's first day back at school .

Lara: morning

Chloe & Ollie: morning honey

Lara: dad could you get Joe to drive me to school today

Oliver: actually kiddo I was going to drive you to today

Lara: but don't you have meeting today

Oliver: yes , but I own the company it can't start without me anyway

Lara: sweet , so are you coming or what

Oliver: your more demanding than your mother

Chloe: excuse me

Oliver: I was just saying how much to mean to me

Chloe: ah how sweet ( she kisses him)

Lara laughed then she was disgusted

Lara: that's so wrong on so many ways

Oliver deepened the kiss

Lara: get a room

Oliver & Chloe: Lara Queen

Lara smiled sheepishly : sorry

Oliver laughed she was so like her mother

Chloe: have a good day ( she kissed Lara's fore head)

Lara: bye mom

Oliver decided he would drive his new car it was the new Lamborghini Murcielago it was green his favourite colour. Lara liked his new car he promised her when she turned 17 any car you want was his words and she knew he meant it ,Chloe didn't know this but Lara had 3 motor bikes just fitted for her , Lara and Oliver went dirt bike riding every month she loved getting to spend time with her dad and getting to drive a dirt bike where ever she wanted.

Oliver pulled up to Lara's School

Lara stared out the window she didn't really like it here she wasn't really interested in money like all the other kid's that went here and she had always felt different from everyone else.

Oliver : so here we are

Lara: yeah thanks for the ride dad

Oliver: no problem ( he stared in her eyes) just be good ok

Lara: I will

Lara headed towards her locker she noticed how everything had changed since she had lefted Last year she was different in so many ways first of she hated boys that had now changed big time , second of she used to love school and last of all she had a knew person in her life her real father which meant everything was different in the way she acted.

Lara notice her two Friends Jack and Julie they where both twins which had nothing in common with each other . Jack was really tall for his each Lara remembered the days when she was taller than him she used laugh had him but she guessed he got the last laugh , he had dirty fair hair and green eyes in personality he was smart funny and the only person that could understand Lara which was good because no one did.

Julie on the other hand was far different from her brother who was led back kind of easy going type she was adventurous smart funny and sometimes really cracked Lara up , she was small with blue eyes and blond hair.

Lara walked up to them.

Lara: hey guys

Jack & Julie annoyed :lie hi Lara

They both looked at each other

Julie quickly hugged Lara

Julie: I so missed you , what have you been up to all summer ( her phone rung) I'll talk to ya later ok

Lara: sure no problem

Jack just stood there not knowing whether to hug her or to just shake her hand , ever since the first time he met Lara he liked her in more than friend way. Lara on the other hand hadn't really noticed how much Jack had changed big time he was taller and more put together , but for some reason to day she felt strange around him .

Jack: it great to see you

He hugged her which felt great to him

Lara: yeah it great to see you back in one piece

Jack: yeah ( he smiled) so….. Anything happen this summer

Lara: you could say that…… SO how did you enjoy travelling

Both now walking to class

Jack: it was good I saw everything from the Eiffel tower to the spinks

Lara: cool

Jack: so what did you do this summering

Lara: nothing much just did some sky diving learned to fly a plane and went to Smallville for a few days found out my dad's not my real father also did some work at the Planet with my mom

Jack's eyes widen at what she just said

Jack: you found out what

Lara: that Oliver Queen isn't my birth father

Jack felt sorry for her

Jack: I'm sorry

Lara: know I'm fine about it , Clark's fine and I know Oliver still my dad

Jack smiled at her very impressed

Jack: so his names Clark………..

Lara: yeah Clark Kent

Jack: so you got to meet him

Lara: yes I knew him before I found out

Jack: really, who told you

Lara: I kind of over heard him and my mom talking on his Farm in Smallville

Jack: really ….. So he's a farmer

Lara: No he's a journalist he's actually my mom's partner

Jack: whoa that's awkward

Lara: not really they sorted it out ……..kind of

Lara and jack stopped at there class room and just stared into each other's eyes

Jack: so I guess this is are stop

Lara nodded her head

Lara: I guess so

Jack opened the door for her they walked in late everybody just stared at them Lara quickly walked over to Julie she was after all her seat buddy in most of her classed except for History Julie didn't take that.

Teacher: Now class ….. Now that the you two love birds are seated may I get my class started

Lara & Jack: yes sir

Lara: we're not love bird you big ape ( she muttered)

Teacher: what did you just say miss Queen

Lara: nothing sir just saying how thrilled I am to be in your class

Teacher: well that's good to hear Miss Queen , now will you please be quiet

Lara: yes sir

After class Lara decided to gym class early she loved the gym maybe it was because she could to anything without breaking a sweat , as she went walking in the Cheerleader were practising a routine she never really liked cheerleader's she hated they way the treated people some where nice other where just mean.

Lara walked into the changing room and put on her Gym kit after that she walked out an watched the Cheerleader practice.

They did all different cheers from the school cheer to a made up one Brittany stanfor made up she was rich but not as rich has Lara was that probably why she didn't really like Lara.

Brittany: o my god is that lil Miss Queen over

Lesley: yeah that girl has changed

Summer: that is so unfair

Brittany: what is so unfair about being a brat

Lesley: o come on Brittany ….. The girl has money not to mention a very hot dad

Summer: you are so right

Brittany: well I don't like her

Lesley: we know that

Summer: you like hated her since 3 grade

Brittany: let's go see how she's doing

Lesley: I thought you said you hated her

Brittany: I know but you keep your friends close and your enemies closer

Summer: your so smart

Brittany: I know right

They giggled as they walked towards Lara

Lara: drunk some water and noticed the three cheerleaders walking over she knew the as did everyone else did the blond one was called Brittany the ring leader her dad was talk show host who was worth millions , the ginger haired one was Lesley the second in command her father was a big corporate Lawyer who had his own firm and last of all was summer the blond with IQ of a 6 year old her Dad was A business man .

Brittany: hey Lara

Lara smiled weakly

Lara: hi

Brittany: so have a good summer

Lara: yeah thanks

Lesley: so we where wondering would like to come to are Halloween party next week

Brittany: yes everyone's going to be there

Lara: I…….

Brittany: you can say No if you want

Lara: no it ok I'll be there

Lesley: great the address Is on the invitation bring someone with ya

Lara: sure, thanks

Brittany: TTFN ( Ta Ta for now)

Lara: bye

Julie came up right behind Lara.

Julie: so what did the Bimbo squad want

Lara: nothing really…just inviting me to a party

Julie: oh… so are ya going

Lara: not so sure

Julie: why

Lara: it's just Brittany doesn't like me for some reason and I don't think my mom will let me

Lara: ok will if you come with me

Julie: ok deal… so what's the occasion

Lara: Halloween party

Julie: oh how interesting

Lara laughed she knew what Julie was planning on wearing and there was no way she was goingto be tricked into doing the same thing.


	9. Just A Call

Lara wanted to know more about her real father as much as she loved Oliver and had known him has her dad her whole life but she felt empty about not know a lot about Clark like what was his favourite food or how he grew up even know she had already met Martha Kent her grandmother se just wanted his perspective of it.

Lara picked up her cell and dialled Clark's number 458-955.

Clark: hello

Lara didn't answer she just breathed down the phone to nervous to speak which was unusual she talked a lot a trait she had inherited from her mother.

Clark: hello…is anyone there

Lara quickly hung up the phone as quickly as she could , she then decided I'm his daughter of course he wants to know me too.

Lara pressed redial

Clark: hello…..

Lara: hi …It's

Clark: Lara… I have been waiting for you to ring me…

Lara: really…

Clark: off course… it's just I was gonna call I just wanted you to come to term with fact I'm your father

Lara: I told my dad What you told me

Clark: that's good to know he's a good man

Lara: so you knew him before…

Clark: yeah we used to be good friends

Lara: really that's weird.. Huh

Clark: More awkward than weird

Lara giggled

Lara: so what ya been doing

Clark: well I've been working with your Mom but I try to stay clear of her … you know till she adapts to the idea that I'm back , So what are you doing tonight

Lara: nothing really.. Why

Clark: Well I wanted us to go and do something like go to the movies… that's if you want to

Lara: of course I want to

Clark: ok then well I'll collect you at 7:30 and we'll go and see something and remember to tell your mom because I don't want her to worry

Lara: ok

Clark: good …so see ya tonight then… bye

Lara smiled at the other end of the line she was so excited to be going out or the first time with Clark as Daughter and father.


	10. Spending time with him

Lara got ready to go to with Clark her real father she couldn't wait to get to know the real Clark Kent,

As much has Lara couldn't wait Clark was also excited he was now taking his little girl out but she was 14 not really little but Clark still consider her as his little girl he had missed out on so much in he life like her first steps and her first word .

Clark pulled up at the Mansion and knocked on the door

Maria: Hola.. Mr Kent come in

Clark followed the women in to the living room , Clark set there for a couple of minutes and then Lara came into the room she wore a pair of jeans baseball boots and blue long sleeve top with red top over

Clark smiled at her

Lara: hi

Clark didn't know whether to shake her hand or to hug her , but Lara just hugged him and that helped him little to relax

Clark: ready to go

Lara: yeah

Lara walked out after Clark an noticed his car it wasn't exactly new but she didn't care she could of gotten into ice and she would not have felt anything.

Clark: So what do you want to see

Lara: I don't care anything that isn't a chick flick

Clark laughed she was so like her mother it scared him a little

Clark: well there's Pirates of the Caribbean 3 that looks good

Lara: actually I've already seen it

Clark: How it's just out today

Lara: well my dad got the Director to give me the first DVD……

Clark felt a little saddened he wasn't rich like Oliver and he didn't want to be he had money but not Billions for the first time Clark thought he needed that can of wealth to Impress her

Clark: Ok well we could see……….how about we get there and decide

Lara: we good go an see it if you want to it's ok with me

Clark: No we're gonna see something that you want to watch

Lara: are you sure

Clark: as long as your happy I'm happy

Lara smiled she glad that he wanted her to be happy.

Clark and Lara walked into the Movie house there was lots of kids which kind of amazed Clark ,

Lara spotted Jack over at the Popcorn counter he was standing there with his Friends and that's including half of the cheerleader Squad the girls where all over him it kind of made Lara angry a little bit , then she thought why am I angry I don't even like hi m like him she's one of my closest friends.

Clark: Just stay here I'll go and get tickets ( hand over $40 to her) here some money get us some popcorn or whatever you want

Lara: I don't think I'll need $40 for some candy

Clark smiled

Clark: I know but I want you to have whatever you want

Lara nodded: ok thanks

Clark walked of to get the tickets as he went Jack came walking up behind Lara which scared her a little Lara slide kicked him and flung him onto the ground her foot on his neck , when Lara noticed who it was her face went red everyone just stared at her and that's including the very cute guy under her foot.

Lara: o my god I'm so sorry

Jack laughed completely amazed at Lara , Lara Quickly helped him to his feet

Lara: are you sure your ok…..

Jack: I think I'll live( rubbing his neck) so how the hell could you do that

Lara just giggle she nearly killed him and he was so amazed at that.

Lara: Perks of having a Billionaire Father who trains me nearly every night

Jack: really

Lara nodded

Lara: yeah he's don't want me to be Vulnerable in those kind of situations

Jack: that's….kind of cool

Lara: Not really I would rather sleep than train all night

Jack: So who ya with

Clark came walking up in front of them with tickets

Lara: well actually I'm here with my da… Clark

Clark: hey so I got the tickets coming

he noticed the tall boy about her age standing next to her

Lara: Clark this is Jack

Jack reached out his hand to shake Clark's

Jack: nice to meet you sir

Clark just stared at this boy thinking why is he standing with Lara Clark for the first time felt like breaking the boy in half but instead he settle for a tight hand shake.

Clark: nice to meet you to Jack

Lara: so what are we going to see

Clark: well there wasn't much to see so I picked Oceans Thirteen

Jack: Cool that's what I'm going see

Lara: really

Clark: ok will It's about to start

Lara: ok Well Jack I'll see ay there

Jack: ok see ya later

Lara: bye ( she watched him walk away)

Clark noticed her looking at him the funny way he used to look at Chloe, at first she thought it was sweet then he thought that guy is going now where near MY daughter not with out me there to brake him in half .

Lara: Clark are you ok

Clark: why….yes ( he fake smiled)

Lara just stared at Clark eyes which scared her a little he was angry she knew what he was thinking she wanted to laugh at him but she chose not to

After the movies Clark brought Lara out for Pizza

Clark: the film was ok

Lara: yeah I enjoyed it

Clark: So who was Jack

Lara: oh he's just friend from school he one of my best friends

Clark felt relieved that he didn't have worry about killing the teenager

Clark: so …. How's school

Lara: it's ok …I guess

Clark: So what is your favourite subject

Lara: we'll I like English never get low score in English I also like History , but I'm told I'm very good a Chemistry and maths I don't really like them there just to easy

Clark: really , you think maths and chemistry are easy

Lara: yes… I know it's weird that I think maths and chemistry is easy

Clark: Not really … I used to think the same thing

Lara: So that's where I've gotten it form huh

Clark: I guess so but your Mom was always very good at English

Lara : So is there any diseases in the family

Clark No not really unless you call being half alien a disease

Clark: Not that I know off

Lara: that's good to know

Clark: So when's your birthday….

Lara: April 24

Clark's eyes widened that's his father 's birthday

Clark: that's my dad birthday

Lara: I know ( Cark looked at her confused) well mom takes me to his grave on my ..our birthday I usually get him a card and some sunflowers Grandma Kent said they where his favourite

Clark felt kind of happy that even know Chloe had lied to him she still kept in touch with his mom and that she visited his father's grave that was something he hadn't done in so long.

Clark: it's good to know your Mom kept in touch with everyone in Smallville

Lara: yeah it is we stay in touch With Aunt Lana and her son Casey

Clark: so Lana got married

Lara: No

Clark: so who's Casey's father

Lara: I not really sure but Casey says he's rich like my dad he also said that he's not a very nice person

Clark felt hurt but Oliver was her dad

Clark: what for?

Lara: for calling Oliver dad … but understand as much as I would love to call you dad I can't a least not yet

Clark: you don't have to call me Dad I'm fine with that and I respect the fact that Oliver Queen raised you….but I want you to know that no matter what I'm always your dad and I'm here if you need me ..ok

Lara: thanks for understanding

She smiled she was happy he understood

Clark: Now that we have finished the Pizza how about we get two large Chocolate sundae's

Lara nodded she loved chocolate ice cream and she was enjoying spending some time with her father it was different and exciting at the same time they may have only went to the movies ad out for something to eat but they but felt complete for the first time in there life's they didn't feel alone or different.


	11. party planning

After Lara's night out with Clark she had felt complete , when her mom asked her did she enjoy it she simply nodded and headed up to her bedroom and fell fast asleep.

Chloe laughed inside he still had that effect on lots of people including the ones that he loved most in the world. Clark headed back to his lonely apartment wishing that he could have been there for Lara all those years but he remembered what his father had said to him those years ago the only thing that you can do now is make the best of what time you do have with the people you love.

Lara was walking to her locker when Jack came walking up behind her.

Jack: hey what's up…

Lara: Nothing much just getting some books

Jack: whoa…cool ( jack looked awkward , which made Lara giggle)so anyway are you going to the party tonight

Lara: yeah..Brittney invited me

Jack: really…so what you going as

Lara: Not really sure I left your sister in charge of costumes knowing my luck she probably picked out something skin baring…what about you?

Jack: Not sure either I was thinking prince charming…

Lara: good idea it might suit you

Jack: I know( sweet smile flirting) but I've no princess

Lara: Jack half of the girls in this school would want to be with you.. Why haven't you asked someone

Jack: I don't really know ..I guess you could say I'm waiting for the right one to go with

Julie came walking up behind Lara pushing Jack out of the way

Jack: I see someone forgot there medication today

Julie: yeah I should of reminded you

Lara couldn't help but laugh at Julie and jack go at each other for twins they where complete opposites

Jack: you know you need to get out more

Jack walked of to his next class just simply smiling at Lara who couldn't help but smile back she may have only seen him as a friend but she wasn't blind to the obvious Jack was hot and she knew it and so did every other girl in the school and that's defiantly not including his sister who thought he looked like a toad.

Julie: Why are talking to him?

Lara: he was talking to me…and why are you worried for

Julie: because ever since he had that growth spurt this summer the boy we once knew is gone

Lara: why would you say that

Julie: he's my brother…

Lara: yeah and I've known that years now

Julie: Lara I know he's my brother an all but just be careful ok

Lara: why should I be careful Julie I've known him my whole life he would never hurt me

Julie: yes he would…during the summer we went out for a meal just my dad and me we came back to find the our chef's daughter in our pool ….with jack

Lara: So

Julie: he was teaching her the breast stroke and that's not including the time Alfred caught him in bed with one of my Dad's employs she was seventeen an intern

Lara was shocked at what Julie was saying she had never picture Jack had one of those rich playboys she knew his dad was once like that but other than that she would of never of guessed.

Lara came home around 4:30 she had spent sometime on the track , Lara found her mother and Clark sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

Lara: hey mom. Clark

Clark stood up and smiled Lara hugged him.

Chloe: So ….there's and invite over there it was personally delivered I didn't know you where friends with Brittany

Lara: I'm not really friends with her

Clark: So why the invite

Lara: that's what I'm trying to figure out maybe was to make everyone think that I would back out of going

Chloe: she's a mean kid I should know I met her Mother

Lara: you can say that again …I would eat one of Aunt Lois's rum cakes to stay away from her

Chloe and Lara laughed Clark just set there not obvious to what see meant , then it clicked Clark caught on and laughed too.

Clark: Lois's famous Rum cakes

Chloe &Lara: Nasty

Clark: More like death threatening

They all set into thee Kitchen laughing that was until Oliver walked in and that's when everything between them got extremely awkward.

Lara broke the silence

Lara: hi Dad ( kissed his cheek)

Oliver: hey kiddo…( smiled)

Clark: I better be off

Oliver: No stay for dinner .. We're all family right

Clark: I .. ok then

Clark didn't want to be rude so he gave in.

Lara: I'm just gonna call Julie to see what I'm wearing tonight for the party

Great excuse to gat out of bad tension thought Lara to herself

Chloe: Ok sweetie I'll call you when dinner's ready

Oliver: what party…

Chloe: Brittany's

Oliver: you mean the kid who wouldn't stay form at the my birthday

Chloe: that's her

Oliver: are you sure we should let her go …I mean that kid was crazy

Chloe: kids have to learn to get along you of all people should know that

Oliver: ok but if anything happens don't blame me

Chloe: I would never blame you …sweetie (kissed his cheek)

Clark set there watching the way Chloe and Oliver where with each other he was jealous of what they had but that wasn't there fault they loved each other. Before anything else happened the door bell rang.

Clark: I'll go get that for you

Chloe: Clark it's fine I'll get

Clark: don't be silly I'm already near the door….(he ran to the door)

Chloe: ok if you insist

Clark felt awkward around Oliver after all he was the one who got to be called daddy and Lara loved him but worst part of all this was seeing Oliver and Chloe together in love Clark was never in love with anyone after Chloe she meant to much him than anyone else except his mother and Lara.

Clark opened the door to a boy around Lara's age he was tall with black hair and green eyes he reminded Clark of someone he once knew.

Clark: Yes

Boy: I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan or Chloe Queen is this her house

Clark: yeah it is come on in

Boy: Ok

The boy followed Clark as he was about to Close the door Lara came walking down the stairs

Lara: was that Julie

Clark: No

Lara: who was it then…(noticing the boy behind Clark)Casey

Casey: hey Lara

Lara quickly ran down the stairs and give Casey a big bear hug.

Clark: your Lana's son

Casey: yes that's my mom

Lara: how did you get here

Casey: that doesn't really matter where's your mom

Lara: I the kitchen why..

Casey: what's with the 100 questions I just want to speak with her

Lara: you come 4 hours drive to speak with my mom

Casey: yes now where's the kitchen

Clark: I'll show you

Clark brought Casey to the kitchen where Oliver and her where sitting kissing

Lara: that is wrong (ignored them)Mom, dad we have a visitor

Chloe noticed the very tall boy next to Lara. Her eyes widened completely in shock.

Chloe: Casey.. What are you doing here

Casey: decided I would visit my favourite Aunt

Casey hugged Chloe he was very tall compared to her.

Oliver: That still doesn't explain why your in Metropolis without your mom

Casey: My mom let me

Chloe: are you sure because I know your mom she would never let you come here by yourself ..maybe I should call her

Casey: NO. are phone number has changed

Chloe: ok well ..Lara show Casey to the guest bedroom

Lara: Ok .. Come with me

Casey and Lara walked out up to the Guest bedroom.

Oliver: Do you believe him

Chloe: No but we can't let him think we don't trust him

Oliver: I'll go call Lana..

Chloe: No not yet .. I don't want to worry her I'll call her soon and tell her he's here and that she should let him stay for a while just to let him cool off

Clark: why what's wrong

Chloe: Lana and Casey have been fighting a lot these last couple of months maybe it was because he found out his father was murdering scumbag

Clark: Who exactly is his father

Oliver: are buddy Lex Luthor

Clark's eyes widen it had been a long time since he heard that name again he felt bad for the kid to have such an evil father.

Clark: I thought Lana left him

Chloe: she did… she found out she was having Casey two days after you left she was already four months gone, me Lana become closer during that time we where both carry kids and we had No one there to help us

Clark felt a sudden saddened feeling he never knew Chloe felt that way no matter how anyone tried to make him feel better about that he still felt really bad about it

Clark: I'm really sorry you felt that way Chlo

Chloe: Clark it's fine ..

Oliver: the kids been a lose canon …he set the headmaster's car on fire, he drinks and the last time Lana caught him with his teacher they where making out for 15 he's already grown up

Chloe: he used to be quiet and shy like his mom Lara used to have to talk for him

Lara was sitting on the chair in the guest bedroom and Casey was lying on the bed.

Lara: So why are you really here…your mom kick you out already

Casey: No I decided to take a trip to visit you and your mom

Lara: Dude your lying

Casey : what makes you say that

Lara: well let's see …..I've known you my whole life

Casey: good point…my mom's annoying me and I need a break…so what you doing tonight

Lara: well me and Julie are going to a party

Casey: Cool can I tag along

Lara: if you want but you have to dress up

Casey: can't I just go as my good looking self…I mean you going to stop me

Lara: No you have to dress up I'll get dad to buy you a costume

Casey: ok but no monsters ok

Lara: ok….


	12. love struck girl

Julie arrived at Lara's at 7:30 with their costumes Julie loved designing clothes and to be honest she was pretty good for a teenager she had learned a lot about sewing clothes from Alfred her dad's butler and in away her stand in grandpa not only did she learn a lot form she had travelled to Paris on countless times and earned the respect of some of the world well renowned designers .

Julie knocked at the door to see a gorgeous looking man he was about 6ft 3 and had piercing blue eyes Julie thought must be one of Oliver's employees .

Clark: you must be Julie ( held the door open)

Julie: Yes I am ( Clark smiled unaware of how he was making this minor feel)

Clark had gotten comfortable answering the door even know Chloe and Oliver had maids and butler's the only reason he did was to escape the very bad tension in the presence of Oliver for a man who could lift a plane with one finger he hated awkwardness and not only did Lara realise this so did Chloe she knew him to well.

Lara: Clark if that's Julie tell her to head up I'm just coming out of the shower

Clark: you heard the girl go on up

Julie: thanks….Clark

Clark: no problem….( he smiled once again making Julie weak in the knees)

Julie head up to Lara not sure which one she had chose to sleep in this year because Lara changed room every year Julie thought it was stupid and that was coming from a girl who had three bedrooms. Lara told her the reason why she changed room was because she wanted to see the moon more.

Julie decided on the first room but as she walked there was a teenage Boy coming out of the bathroom tripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist Julie just stood there admiring his well toned body , She thought what the Hell is going in this house to day with good looking guys.

Casey: hey (smiling)

Julie just nodded still in a stance , Casey just stood there knowing that this girl was totally checking him out. It was then spoiled by Lara walking in and shaking her head .

Lara: Julie…wrong room

Julie didn't reply or move an inch her eyes still kept in contact with Casey's six pack

Lara: Julie stop staring it's not healthy

(pulling her by the arm forcefully)

Julie: ouch that hurt

Lara: Sorry you wouldn't stop staring

Julie: who was that and how do you know him

Lara: that was Casey he's sort of my cousin … and now your not going out with him

Julie: how could you say such a thing

Lara: because I know what your thinking and NO

Julie: that's ok …so who's the hunk who answered the door

Lara: what ….Clark

Julie: yes Clark…he's fine

Lara: NO…. NO way….that's wrong huge wrong

Julie: why he looks like he in his 20s

Lara:31

Julie: really whoa….

Lara: he's off limits both of them

Julie: great you want to keep them to yourself

Lara: No that's not what I mean….Clarks my real dad

Julie: wha…what your real dad but Oliver is

Lara: Yes Oliver is but Clark's my birth father

Julie: your Mom really knows how to pick men

Lara: thanks I think

Julie: you know come to think of it you look like him

Lara: I know ….

Julie: So what's he like

Lara: he's cool

Julie: thought so No one that great looking could be boring

Lara: that's all you think off

Julie: I know curse I inherited from my Mom

Lara: really thought you got it from that hunk of dad

Julie: first off got it from my mom and second off don't say my dad's a hunk again because it doesn't suit you saying it

Lara: ok maybe I don't sound right saying


	13. threats and costumes

Julie showed Lara her costume it was Cleopatra style / Amazon princess with matching gold jewellery and shoes which was beautiful Lara loved it she thought Julie would of picked something her mother wouldn't approve of but instead she kept her word and picked something pretty and not completely over the top.

Lara: this is lovely

Julie: I know one of my greatest creations it's real Egyptian silk

Lara: really you could stuck to something simple

Julie: No it was any trouble I just wanted you go as something beautiful to show off in front of Brittany the minute she sees you in this let just say jealous will not be the word she'll be thinking of

Lara: thank you (flashing her famous smile her mother said she had inherited from Clark)

Julie: your welcome…now you wanna see what I've picked

Julie pulled out a cat women suit it was real leather Lara was shocked her father would even let her wear it

Lara: that's so cool.. But what did her dad say when he saw it

Julie: I didn't show him it we all know there is now way he would let me wear it and Alfred promise me he wouldn't tell him

Lara: well that's good to know

It took Julie and Lara an hour to get ready the party started at 8: 30 but the important people showed up at 9:30 well that's what Julie told Lara.

Clark and Chloe set in the Living room discussing the days he would get to see Lara and Oliver set in his office discussing a Huge marketing deal.

Casey on the other hand had chosen not to wear a costume instead he put on a leather jacket and his biker boots gel his hair back and decided on being a badass lady killer which suited him Casey had picked up a lot of his mother good genes he had raven hair like his mother cut like Clark's and he had picked up his fathers eyes but if you looked at him closely you could see Lex's strangeness

Lara and Julie came walking down the stairs Oliver a heard footsteps and decided to see what his daughter and her friend where going as , Clark and Chloe followed in to be nosey and see what they where dressed in.

Chloe was very impressed by what Lara was wearing for some reason it suited her after all Lara wasn't ugly she had picked up her father model features and her mother's Skin tone which was mixture of paleness and tan. Chloe was shocked at what Julie was wearing from some reason Julie had picked up her father's rebel side she didn't do anything she was told too do but Julie was a good friend and Chloe had known her since Lara was in kindergarten so she was practically part of the family.

Lara: So what do ya think

Chloe: I think you look beautiful

Clark and Oliver just stood there completely surprised at how beautiful there daughter was and they where both thinking the same thing if any teenage boy comes with in 3 foot of her they would seriously have to kill them

Casey came walking down behind the two girls she was shocked at how pretty Lara looked they where best friends and had never shown each other those kind of feelings but for some reason Casey realised how much Lara really meant to him , then he saw what Julie was wearing whoa he thought she looks hot in Leather.

Casey: well don't you look nice( looking Lara up and down)

Clark clenched his fists together he thought to himself if that punk looks at her like that again I'll turn him into beef

Casey: and you can I have your number( looking at Julie who was loving his attention)

Julie stared at Lara with pleading look Lara stuck her head

Oliver: So what time will you be back at

Lara: whenever the party's over that will be about 11:30

Clark: who collecting you…,because I could if you want

Oliver: No that's ok I'll collect her

Clark: no I insist

Oliver: that's ok I know where Brittany lives

Lara: both of don't have to collect me

Clark: well who collecting you because walking isn't save

Lara: Alfred is and he'll bring me straight to the door and don't worry Casey well be right there with me

Chloe: that good to know now it almost 9:30 go have fun

Julie: thanks Mrs Q

Clark & Oliver: don't have to much fun

They both looked at each other annoyed

Casey: yes by the way and don't worry I won't drink or do anything illegal

Oliver: that's good to know

Clark: Casey

Casey: yes Clark

Clark: keep an eye on her and don't let her out of your sight

Oliver came walking up behind Clark

Oliver: yes watch her and if any guys come within 3 feet of her you take them down

Casey: why it's not like she can't handle herself you train her every night

Oliver: I know but if anything happens tonight with out you there to protect her I'll….make jullvy look pretty

Clark: do you understand what we mean by keep and eye on her

Casey got little scared they where both intimating

Casey: yes sir's

Clark and Oliver both smiled which made this even more scarier

Casey walked behind both Julie and Lara , that's when he though this should be fun


	14. fights and strengths

Lara and Julie entered Brittany's house there where lots of kids dressed up in different costumes but no one had on what she had .

Julie: this is big…but not as big as my birthday party last year

Lara: how could I forget. You got drunk and I got grounded for 2 weeks and I didn't even drink sip

Julie: good memories or what

Casey: you know your really growing on me

Lara: start thinking with your upstairs brain please

Brittany came walking up behind the three of them she was admiring Casey's bad boy look , she was wearing a kinky angels dress which was whit and a bit too revealing.

Brittany: hey Lara…..Julie and very hot guy

Lara: hi cool party

Brittany: fetch costume wear did you get it

Julie: I made it real Egyptian Silk

Brittany: really…I always thought you liked more dark clothes

Julie: the only thing darker in here is your heart(muttered)

Brittany: what did you say?

Casey : she said you outfits cool

Brittany: well thanks Julie Daddy had it mad for me the swings are made o diamonds

Casey: really. So are you gonna show me the drink or am I gone to have to get Lara to

Brittany: Sure follow me( grabbing his hand)

Lara mouthed "thanks" to Casey she knew Julie was ready to grab poker and ram it right up her butt.

You Julie and Brittany where once good friends then Brittany found out how much Julie was really worth she didn't want her in the popular gang because she was richer than her and since then Julie as always hated her. Julie never really cared about money only if she needed something badly would she asked her dad for it Julie for a teenager had her own small company and earned her own money she thought no matter what your friend is worth there still your friend and its don't matter whether they had a trust fund or not.

Lara noticed Jack standing with a group of guys she decided to walk over an talk to him. Jack was dressed has Cesar but it wasn't geeky at all she guessed Julie had made it for him because he looked hot in it his fine chest was showing through it.

Jack's friends noticed Lara walking towards him

Brad: is that Lara that girl is hot

Jack: yes she is

Luke: you better ask her out before I do

Brad: hey Lara

Lara: hi Brad…(Brad just stood there looking her up and down)

Jack: leave the girl alone you Moron

Jack's friends walked off they all noticed how Julie was dressed Brad whispered something in Julie ear and they both walked away some where.

Lara: So what happened to the Prince charming outfit

Jack: I thought. ...Cesar would be better

Lara: really. Let me guess you saw Julie making my costume and you decided to match me

Jack: something like that…could you blame me come on Lara have you looked at yourself lately your beautiful

Lara: and you ..I mean have you looked at yourself lately your very tall

Jack: thanks …I guess I just had to grow into my body.

A slow song came on and Jack just stared into Lara's eyes looking like he was ready to ask her a question.

Jack: would you like to dance….with me

Lara smiled and nodded

Lara: ok

Lara and Jack dance to the song for 20 minutes Jack leaned into Kiss Lara there lips met have way that until she heard Casey's voice

Lara: o my god that's Casey …I have to go see what's wrong

Jack: I'll come with to back you up

Has Jack and Lara ran into where lot's off teenagers had gathered

Voices: kick the shit out of him Brad

Lara realised that Casey was rolling on the ground fighting with Brad

Lara ran up to stop the fight and she was pushed on top of Jack

Lara: sorry

Jack: it's ok

Lara jumped up and Casey was now lying on the ground Brad on top of him digging him in face

Jack: stop it now both of you ( trying to get a grip of brad but Brad was 3 times heavy than Jack)

Casey then spun brad round was now kicking him in the stomach

Brad: get f of me you red neck

Casey: funny I'm not even a red neck

Brad: by the way you fight you should be a girl

Casey: No thanks buddy (punching his face)

Lara: stop it now both of you (Angry)

Lara not even known where it came from lifted up boys up in the air lighter than where just pieces of paper. People stood there shocked at what she had just done.

Lara: when I put you down both of you go separate ways ….ok

Casey & brad nodded

She gently set both boys down everyone was in shock Julie stood there and realised she had to get Lara out of here fast

Julie: come on Lara …it's time to go

Lara: I think your right

Lara walked out the door everyone still standing there in shock at what that had just witnessed , Jack ,Julie, Lara and Casey where now in there car.

They dropped Lara off at her house Jack and Julie walked up behind Casey and Lara

Casey: that was fun

Jack: Lara are you ok

Lara day dreaming : wha ..yes. I'm fine

Julie: ring me later ok

Lara: yes

Casey: hey what about me

Julie: oh I could I forget

Julie walked up towards Casey and slapped his face

Casey: what the hell was that for

Julie: fighting

Julie then grabbed him and Kissed him passionately

Casey: that's more like it

Julie: thanks for sticking up for me

Casey: No problem…you're my cousins best friend who just happens to be hot

Julie: bye

Lara was surprised at what had just happened

Jack: I'll see you in school then

Lara: yeah I guess

Jack: Bye then

Jack walked off behind Julie has he was about to get in the Car Lara thought to may as well do it now

Lara: Jack/…wait

Jack: why…( Lara ran up to him and kissed him)thanks

Lara: goodnight

Julie: come on lover boy( pulling him into the car)

Casey and Lara walked into the house it was dark but the kitchen light was on they both walked in and Clark and Oliver set there.

Lara: hey dad …Clark

Oliver: Do you know what time it is

Casey: No…

Oliver: keep your mouth closed

Lara: let me guess it's really late

Clark: try 12:30

Casey: whoa it only felt like an hour

Oliver: quiet

Clark: you said 11:30 where have you been

Lara: at the party that's until there was a fight

Oliver: let me guess who was fighting ( death stare at Casey)

Lara: he was protecting Julie

Oliver: really…

Casey: yes some guy give her trouble and I sort of punched him for calling her a slt

Oliver: who broke it up

Lara raised her hand

Lara: I did

Oliver: how he twice your weight size and other guy was probably big how did you stop them without any help

Casey: she told us to stop but we didn't and she got angry and lifted us both up in the air like we where paper

Clark: wha…( oh no she had strength)

Oliver: Casey go to bed I'll talk to you in the morning

Casey: good night

Casey walked out of the kitchen

Clark: did you lift them completely in the air Lara. Or was Casey pulling are legs

Lara: No it's the truth one minute I was angry the next thing I knew I held both of them by there collars in the air

Oliver: did anyone see this

Lara: practically the whole student body……you had to see the way they looked at me like I was a freak 9 tears began to swell in her eyes)

Clark: your not a freak. Just special

Oliver: and your Mom and me love you no matter what and that including Clark too

Lara: So your not gonna send me away to some research facility

Oliver: you watch to much TV

Lara: that's not my fault

Clark: well I'll talk to you tomorrow after school you can come over to my place for Pizza or a movie ok

Oliver: good night kiddo

Lara: good night dad's

Clark was surprised at what she had just called him had butterflies in his stomach , but something else was on his mind Lara was showing his strength how the hell was he going to explain to a teenager who think there already and outcast that she's half Alien and well always be different from other people.

Oliver: your gone tell her aren't you

Clark: I have to don't I

Oliver: just remember she's stubborn and no matter what she says tomorrow she doesn't mean it

Clark: she already hates me for not being there for her now she gone to hate me even more for lying to her about her being half Alien

Oliver: explain it to her why you lied she'll understand she' picked up her mother forgiving side and understanding. I'll tell Chloe tomorrow that your telling her she'll be back form Gotham around 4:30

Clark: ok well bye and thanks for being helpful

Oliver: I know what your going through I always thought she would stay my little girl but she getting older and those friggin teenage boys won't stop looking at her

Clark: Don't be too hard on Casey he's a good kid just needs a father figure around

Oliver: I'm always easy on him I just don't want Lex's bad blood turning him

Clark: I don't think it was Lex's blood that was the Problem it was the ways he was raised. And it sounds to me Casey has had a good child hood

Oliver: bye Clark good luck tomorrow

Clark smiled and headed out and with his super speed he ran to his apartment.


	15. Not alone anymore

Lara stayed awake all night wondering how is it possible she was able to lift two guys who where 2 her size. Morning came and her alarm clock went off she still hadn't fallen asleep but it was if there was something missing , she decided to go and see Clark today and find out some truth of what happened last night.

Lara put on a pair of jeans and to match a t-shirt and a matching jacket with her converse which where red for some reason Red, Blue and Yellow where her favourite colours most of her clothes where those colours and if you where lucky she would wear her green t-shirts her father loved and one of her black leather jackets.

11:30 Lara headed to Clarks apartment with help of her driver she found it , she noticed that the neighbour hood it was small but nice. She pressed Clark's apartment buzzer and he let her in.

She came to his door and knocked

Clark answered it he was wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt she had only seen in jeans a couple of times most of the time at work he wore suits just like her dad Oliver , that's when it came to her this is where I get my favourite colours from my Dad.

Clark: hey come on in

Lara followed in behind him she noticed that the apartment wasn't big but that's because there was only him living in it.

Lara: Nice view

She walked out to the balcony

Clark: yeah that why I chose it…would you like some soda or tea

Lara: Soda would be fine

Clark handed her a soda and just motion her to sit down

Clark: I guess you're here know why you where able to lift the Casey and that guy last night…

Lara nodded

Lara: Yes ….it was really weird one minute I was angry the next thing I knew I was holding them by there collars

Clark: So did they feel light to you

Lara: it was like lifting two pencils…..So am I some mutant like the ones on TV

Clark (giggled) Maybe your dad's right you watch to much TV….No your something else

Lara: well what then…..

Clark: you see I'm different too…and because your different it doesn't mean you're a freak

Lara: just tell me because lifting people like there pencils isn't exactly normal

Clark: you see I'm not really from here

Lara: I know your from Smallville

Clark: I'm not exactly from this planet….

Lara thought to herself is he crazy or is it the truth

Lara: so what your trying to say is that you're an Alien( snared)

Clark: Yes

Lara: so that would mean I'm one to

Clark: your half Alien

Lara could not believe what he was saying maybe it was true after all she always felt different around others she just thought that's because she was growing up , but No maybe it was making sense all the weird things like basketball she would fall and never get hurt and the time when she was younger when she was Playing football with Casey she ran faster than she ever did before . But how could they lie to me about something so huge .

Lara: So not only did the three of you lie to me about you being my father ….your telling me I'm more of a freak than I already am

Clark: your not a freak( putting hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her)your just special

Lara: what else can you do

Clark: I am invulnerable to anything , strong I can bend steel , have heat vision , x-tray vision ,super breath and I can run fast really fast and I can also……Fly

Lara set there wide eyed completely shocked at what he was able to do , for some reason her mother journalistic side was telling her she needed prove to believe it.

Lara: show me

Clark: what show you what

Lara: show me your powers

Clark: ok …but I think it would best to go somewhere were other can't them

Lara: Smallville

Clark: yes …..come here( putting his arms out o that he could carry her)

Lara: ok then

Clark was now holding Lara with one quick smile he ran with his speed to Smallville , Lara's eyes where closed the whole way when she opened them she was shocked to find herself on the Kent Farm.

Clark set her down

Clark: Do you believe me

Lara: I guess so but why didn't my mom not tell me about this

Clark: maybe she thought you wouldn't get them because your half…and maybe because she thought that I had to tell you

Lara: So well I get these abilities

Clark: I'm not sure …I think your abilities are triggered by your emotions ..and because your only half Kryptonian you might only get a view of them

Lara: that's what the planets called Krypton

Clark: yes my parents sent me here when I was only a baby……..

Lara: why send you to earth

Clark: Because. The planet was on dying…and my birth father Jor - el had been here before and he met some of the people here and thought it was a safe place to send me to

Lara: So are we the only ones left

Clark: me you and Kara my cousin

Lara: So out of a whole race there's only three of us(saddend)

Clark: yes…but it don't change that you where born here and that your mother is human

Lara: you must of always felt alone

Clark: yes but when I found out you where mine I wasn't alone anymore you're my daughter and your very important to me…

Lara: So …I know I should be really angry now but it's like everything makes sense now

clark: in time must of it will but just remeber if you ever need to talk about anything i'm always here and ready to listen

Lara: thanksfor telling me the truth(smiling)

clark: would you like to go flying

Lara: yeah ...cool

Clark held onto Lara's hands he floated into the air above the clouds Lara enjoyed every minute of it and thought maybe this Alien thing isn't to bad ,Clark on the other hand was completely surprised at how well she took it.


	16. I see red

It had been a couple of months now since Lara found who her real father was and that not only was he different she was to AN Alien to be more exact. Clark on the other hand grown used having Lara spending time with him and they had bonded really well. Chloe and Oliver had stayed strong in there marriage not only because they knew they had because of Lara's sake.

Anyway Casey got to stay with them in Metropolis thanks to him begging his mom Oliver told lama maybe he should stay around so that he could keep and eye on him and maybe get him to see the wrong he's doing .

Today was it was Lara's birthday today was her 15 birthday and she was having a huge party everyone in school was invited even Brittany which Julie told her to forget about but Lara wasn't that kind of person maybe it was they way Clark was she had somewhat inherited her father's forgiveness in people.

Lara: Mom where's dad

Lara had spent the morning looking for Oliver he was nowhere to be found .

Chloe: He just finishing off some business. he'll be back soon

Lara: off all the to work he chooses my birthday…

Chloe: Who says he's working ….

Lara: what did you mean by that …

Chloe: you'll see later….

Lara walked up the stairs and looked out her bedroom window she hoped everything would go alright tonight after all everybody treated her different since Brittany's party and she didn't need anyone thinking that she was different. Her mother had bought her a lovely dress it was a gold colour which suited her because of her skin tone she always got a new dress for her birthday she never liked dresses thanks to Oliver she had always bought her jeans and she liked them that's not mention her fascination to Motor bikes and she loved planes and for a teenage girl that was strange.

Casey walked into Lara's bedroom , laid down on her bed holding a small box in his hand.

Casey: hi….so everything ready for tonight

Lara: yeah mom's just finishing off

Casey: So is Julie coming tonight

Lara: off course she is why ask

Casey: just wondering…that's all

Lara: you like her

Casey: yeah she's a good friend to you

Lara (smirking) No you like her like

Casey: I don't like her that way she's just intriguing

Lara: yeah buddy she is and if you hurt her I'll kick your ass

Casey: where is all this altitude coming from

Lara: Just don't hurt her Casey she's my best friend

Casey: whatever…so you want to know what's in the box

Lara loved surprises what teenager didn't and she had been looking at the box since Casey had walked into the room with it.

Lara: Maybe(smiled)

Casey stood up and handed her it with a huge smile on his face.

Casey: Happy birthday " HOT STUFF"

Lara opened the box with excitement inside was gorgeous sliver knecklace it had red ruby in the middle of it and it had two letters on it L&C Lara and Casey

Lara: thank you it's lovely…but how could you pay for this

Casey: let's just say having a trust fund is really fun

Lara: yeah I knew you thought so

Casey: want me to put it on for you

Lara handed it to him.

Lara: yeah

Casey put they knecklace on Lara he would never admit it but he had always felt something towards Lara she had been there with him the whole way from his Father trying to take him away from his mother and they whole I alone vase he went through she was there and helping him to realise that he wasn't alone .

Lara look down at the necklace and then turn round and smiled at Casey that's when she had this funny feeling in her stomach and she closed her eyes and when she opened them you could see the hint of firy red in them.

Casey: Lara …are you ok

Lara: I feel great ( standing closer to him) So are you really interested in Julie

Casey: jealous

Lara: maybe….

Lara and Casey stood chest to chest Lara felt like all her problem where just not there anymore

Casey: So are you going with Jack tonight

Lara: I not so sure that Jack is the one for me anymore( stroking his face)

Casey: (deep breathe) really why who is

Lara: I see the way you look at me and jack (look into his eyes)

Casey: what do you mean by that

Casey is backing away from Lara .

Lara:Don't get me wrong, I was happy you were jealous.

Casey falls onto a chair near the window completely gobmacked at Lara's words

Lara walks over to Casey who is just staring up at her not knowing what to do , she sits down on his lap.

Casey: Lara what are you doing (hands up the air)

Lara wraps her arms around Casey and kisses him

Clark knocks the door Chloe answers it and smiles he hadn't seen him in a week, Clark comes in carry a box with Lara's present in it.

Chloe: hi….so are you coming tonight

Clark: Yes ..I'm not gonna miss it for the world…so where is the birthday girl

Chloe: She's up in her room probably reading or on the computer

Clark: would mind if I go up and see her …give her the present

Chloe: sure head if you want…I'm just gonna see if the cater has the cake ready

Clark: ok

Clark heads up to Lara's room he knocks the door to be polite, as he walks in he sees Lara on top of Casey they are kissing very fiercely. Clark don't know what to do Casey's shirt is off they both don't notice Clark there.

Clark: STOP Now!

Casey notices Clarks standing there looking very angry , he pushes Lara of him and stands up quickly knowing he's about to be murdered by Clark Kent.

Lara: why are stopping for ( noticing Clark)

Clark: I recommend you to leave( looking at Casey seriously)

Casey: yes sir ( walks quickly out the bedroom door)

Lara: well…well if it isn't daddy dearest

Clark don't know what is going on with Lara

Clark: what hell are you playing at young lady

Lara: just thought I would have some fun

Clark: Your in serious trouble

Lara: by who …you….your not my dad you can't tell me what to do

Clark: in fact I am your father

Lara: I think your wrong Clark your not you weren't there when I was born you never there for me when I needed you

Clark: Lara I'm sorry you feel that way but I do care about you and I'm trying to make it up to you but it still don't mean you had to do something like this

Lara: you know what I'm getting out of here.. Your boring me

Lara walks in her cupboard grabs a leather jacket

Clark: where are you going

Lra: I'm getting away from you…and I just got a new power

Clark: your not going any where

Lara: in matter of fact I am and you can't stop me

Clark: I will if I have to

Lara: good luck trying to catch me pap's

With that Lara speed of with super speed Clark just stood there in shock what has gotten into her and why didn't she tell me about the super speed.


	17. Childs play can be nto so fun

Lara appeared right outside Jack and Julie mansion in fact it was called Wayne Manor if you where to be all snobby about it Julie just called it her pad which was funny , her Dad was non other than one bad play boy Bruce Wayne he had kind of retired from that lifestyle but to everyone he was still the mysterious kind.

It was late now and she knew jack would probably be upstairs getting ready for her birthday party , she speed quickly to his bedroom balcony and jumped up to which was really easy for her she had gotten used to doing it in fact she had been jumping around metropolis as she got here.

She simply opened the balcony door which was always opened she heard the shower ad she decided to surprise jack by being in his bed.

Jack walked out dripping wet not really noticing Lara lying in his bed he then walked towards his drawer for some socks an underwear that's when he turned round to notice Lara on the bed

Jack: Lara what are you doing here

Lara: well you could come over here and see

Jack walked over to Lara then jumped out of the bed and wrapped her arms around him

Jack: Lara your party why aren't you there

Lara: the whole party thing was boring me that's why I decided to see you

Jack: well it's nice to know you wanted to see me ….but your Moms spent a lot of time preparing it for you

Lara: who cares I don't …the only reason why its so big is because Oliver felt bad

Jack: Oliver….don't you mean your dad

Lara: No remember Oliver Queen is not my dad ….Clark Kent is the stupid heck from Smallville

Jack: hick…I thought you like Clark

Lara: Not anymore just because his bloods in me …doesn't mean he's my father….he' noting but a fking liar

Jack: Lara what has gotten into you….

Lara then held onto him tighter and began kissing him passionately that's when Jack pulled out from her grasp

Lara: what you don't want to give me my birthday present

Jack was shocked at what she was on about , something was up Lara would never say these things or act this way with him.

Jack: Lara…have you been drinking or taking anything

Lara: No…why would you say that(smiling seductively)

Jack walked towards her hand on her shoulder

Jack: Lara…something's not right about the way your acting

Lara: come on it not everyday a girl turns 15 why can't I have fun without someone spoiling it on me

Lara then began walking towards the balcony

Jack: Lara where are you going (Worried)

Lara: to my party ….and just one more thing…(pointing to him) me and you are sooo over …..I got a new guy he's way more fun ( giggled) and a better kisser

that's when she jumped of the balcony , jack ran over in shock thinking Lara was dead but his shock she stood there and then disappeared

Clark and Chloe where really worried he had told Chloe everything and how she just sped of Clark had spent the last couple of hours looking for Lara everywhere .

Chloe spent the whole time trying to reach Oliver who had his phone turned off ,all the guest had arrived and where having a lot of fun they had brought presents but there was no sign of Lara anywhere .

Clark appeared from looking for Lara she tired all places he could think of he found Chloe sitting on a char crying.

Clark: Chloe…( wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her)

Chloe: Clark I can't help it my little girl out there and No one can find her ….I can't even reach Oliver to tell him she's missing

Clark: she's not missing Chloe she just doesn't want to be found but if I know her well enough she'll turn up sooner or later

Chloe: I do you know she could be at the other side of the world with her speed….by way I come she didn't tell you

Clark: I wish I knew Chloe.

Chloe: I'm really glad you're here you know that it

Clark: glad to be of service

Chloe giggled

Chloe: you know when she was born she looked just like you with the raven locks and the beautiful smile

Clark blushed

Clark: I wish I could have been there with you

Chloe: me too ..but I had Oliver …

Clark: yeah he's a good man Chloe he's lucky to have you

Chloe: you know when he first saw her he cried with happiness…he even said thank you

Clark felt sad at the fact that Oliver had raised her and that he wasn't there to see his child come into the world.

Chloe: Clark are you ok

Clark: yeah…just thinking that's all

Chloe: you know if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here…you can at least give your self some credit

Clark: it's just hard to even think that … I wasn't even round to watch my child come into the world

Chloe: it may have been nice Clark…but you really wouldn't ave wanted to see me screaming and hitting the doctors

Clark: you where that bad….

Chloe nodded

Chloe: it was the must painfulness thing I have ever gone through…but it was well worth it in the end

Clark smiled

Clark: yeah

Chloe then looked deep into Clark' eyes they where in the moment just like when they where together the last couple of months they spent a lot of time getting to know each other again. They both leaned into kiss each other that until they heard a door open. It was Lara . Who stood there in total shock.

Lara: well. Well.. What a site

Lara came walking in wearing the dress her mother had bought but it was cut to look shorter Lara didn't look like she was only 15.her hair was down and curly . She still was wearing the Red K induced necklace Casey had given her.

Clark: nothing happened…where have you been

Chloe: we've been worried sick about you

Lara: not to worried it seems( evil smirk)

Clark: come here are you wearing anything red

Lara: what kind of question is that…..

Chloe (serious tone) are you

Lara: why in fact I am this necklace Mama

Clark: take it off

Lara: why would I do that

Chloe: because it's dangerous

Clark: it affects your emotions…it makes you do bad things without thinking about it

Lara: so that why I've been doing these awful things ( putting on an act)

Lara : ( Confused) Everything I've been doing and saying is because of this ( holding the necklace

Chloe: that's right …now take it off

Lara: (Scoffing) Take off? I just wish I had found it sooner!

Clark: we may not be the perfect parents but we love you

Lara: ha ..you don't know what love is …both off you…

Chloe: we love and that's all that should matter…..

Lara: really….because finding out the man that raised me is some impostor and my father is really a hick farmer from Smallville and to top that all off he an Alien with abilities …that's a funny way of showing love to a person

Clark: Please Lara take it off…I know what your saying isn't true….l

Lara laughs

Lara: really….. how do you know I'm not really speaking the truth…..

Chloe: because we know that your not like this

Lara: boo hoo…the only reason you keep me around is because I looked so much like him

Chloe: that's not true and you know it

Lara: I was mistake ….I know that …now if you will excuse me I have guest waiting

Lara walks out to her party she walks over to the band which was fallout boy her father knew Patrick the bands lead singer pretty well he even used to come over and hang out with him. Lara loved the band she had learned how to play the guitar Pete Wentz.

Boy: look everyone its Lara Queen

Brad: whoa she's looks really hot

Lara walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone off Patrick , he stood there shocked at what she had just did he knew this was so out of character.

Lara: hi everyone hope your enjoying the party….

Guests: yeah!!!!!!!!

Lara: So do you really want to know why I'm standing here interrupting the band which might say are brilliant not to mention Pete's hot

Pete just stood there smiling

Clark and Chloe stood there not knowing what Lara was planning doing, that's when they noticed Oliver standing behind them.

Oliver: what's she doing she hates crowds

Chloe: where have you been I been calling you for the past couple of hours

Oliver: had some business to attend to …so what's up

Chloe: nothing really your daughter just happens to be on Red Kryptonite

Oliver: wha….what how did that happen

Clark: her necklace

Oliver: we gotta'a get up there before she does something stupid

Chloe: Oliver…she's not herself she could hurt you

Oliver: I don't care she' my daughter ….

Oliver pushes past all the partying teens they al stop screaming and jumping about when they notice who he is everything went Quiet ad all eyes where on him.

Lara smirks at his presence

Lara: well if it isn't Daddy war bucks!

Crowd just all stands there eyes contacted o Oliver and Lara

Oliver: get down now before you do something stupid ( whispers)

Lara: you can't tell me what to do OLIVER…

Guests: ohhhh!

Oliver: Please come with me we can sort it out

Lara: please….your not my real dad you can't tell me what to do

Boy 1: he's not her real dad

Boy2: but her names Queen

Girl: just because you have the same surname don't mean your related

Brittany: I told you her Mom was gold digger

Crowd: who's your real dad

Lara: oh you all really wanna know

Guests: yeah

Lara: ok then….see the very tall good looking guy at the back..

Guests all turn around to where Clark was he was pretty hard not to miss after all he was 6ft 3 ad not to mention he was good-looking.

Girl1: he's fine

Girl2: that pig

Boy1: he got it on with her mom (laughing)

Lara stood there with a smirk on her face Clark on the other hand stood there angry and embarrassed all the kids where talking and most of the teenage girl where either saying how hot he was or saying how he was such a asshole.

Oliver: Lara give me the microphone now(angry)

Lara: No…way Queenie the funs just getting started

Clark stood there beside Chloe not really knowing what to do

Lara: ya know I just found this out a couple of months ago…I guess I should let you in on the whole story

Oliver tried grabbing the microphone of her but she simply just pushed him on to the drum set

Clark walked up to Lara on the stage

Clark: Lara don't do this

Lara: you can't stop me

Clark: I will if I have to

Lara: angry are we…because you do know I could kick your ass….

Chloe: Lara Martha Queen. Get your behind down here now!!

Lara: Don't thinks so Mommy!

Guests: Story…story ….story….story ….story

Lara: hush ….hush …ok I'll tell you

Guests: yeah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lara: ok then …it all began in Hicksville or Smallville….my mom had been seeing that Guy there or Clark Kent an she soon found out she was having me and well all know where babies come from don't we( winking at Chloe& Clark)

Guests all stared at her confused

ok then I explain,, you see when two people supposedly love each out they have Sex….and on night they where at it and Clarkie boy over there couldn't keep it in his pants ….so couple months Later My Mom found out she was pregnant and decided she would tell him. So she goes to his farm and he tell her he's leaving and that he may not be back for along time. So anyway mom meets Oliver Queen rebounds with him and I was brought up to believe he Was my father …..SO just before school started up again….. I find out That Clark Kent the Dk is my real Father

Guests all stood there in utter shock and amazed at what had just occurred

Clark was now real angry he walked closer to through her over his shoulder , Oliver followed him , Chloe on the other hand lifted the microphone and told al the kids to leave right now.

Lara: that was great…Oliver…did you know I found Mom and Clark in a room together

Oliver stood there with anger and shock his whole world was falling apart not only was his daughter not his but His wife was with her Ex in room.

Lara: Oh Oliver Mom's sill in love with Clark I found them in a room together they where kissing ….oh and they might have created a little brother or sister for me

Oliver tired to ignore her it was pretty hard not to but he had to remember she was induced with Red K which just happened to make her act differently

Clark: Oliver could you please take the necklace of her…

Oliver: yeah I will

Oliver pulled it of her before she ran for the hills

Lara stood there now that the Red K was gone she stood there realising she had just hurt everyone she loved

Oliver: Go to your room …I have to talk to Clark

Lara: Yes Sir

Lara ran up stairs in tears the was the worst day of her life he had told everyone her mom was a lair and that Oliver wasn't her Real father .

Clark stood there upset and scared this had to be the worst time in his life Oliver was seriously hurting.

Oliver was o the verge of breaking down he had been made fool out of by his daughter and he had just found out his Wife might still be in love with Clark Kent.

Chloe set there in a room crying this was all her fault she thought I should have told him when I found out , my husband thinks I'm cheating on him and I might still have feelings for Clark.

Please review this want opinions thanks


	18. family tree

Lara and Julie walked out of there History class there mid term assignment was there family tree.

Julie: so which side of your family are you going write about ?

Lara: I'm not sure if you haven't remembered Clark fits into the family part now

Julie: oh …sorry I forgot

Lara: it's ok , I forget sometimes to I mean I hardly know him

Julie: well maybe it your chance to really get to know more about him

Lara: how am I supposed to tell my dad that I want to write my family history based on the Kent family( her eyes sadden)

Julie: maybe he'll understand ..who knows

Lara: I talk to my mom about it

Julie: good idea…so have you talked to Casey

Lara: yeah I talked to him the morning….

Julie: so did he happen to mention anything you

Lara: No why was he suppose to

Julie: never mind I'll see later…and ring and tell me what happens with the whole family tree thing

Lara: ok bye

Lara walks into the Daily planet building it's 4:30pm

Chloe's working at her desk on a important story , Lara walks up beside her carrying Two cups of coffee.

Lara: hi mom thought you could use a refill ( hands Chloe the cup)

Chloe: thanks you're a life saver ( kiss her daughters head)

Lara: I know….so where's Clark

Chloe: he's in Perry's office …

Lara: oh ..so can I talk to you about something

Chloe: sure honey what is it

Lara: well… in history class we where set a project on our family trees and well I would really like to do it on Clark's side

Chloe: oh ok well do it Clark won't mind in fact it would probably help you to get to know him better

Lara: I know that's why I want to do it ….but I'm afraid of upsetting dad

Chloe: well I'll talk to your dad about later on ok but he'll probably be pleased your trying to get to know Clark better

Lara: great now all I have to do is ask Clark

Clark walks out of Perry's office .

Chloe: well here's your chance

Lara looks over at Clark walking out .

Lara: wish me luck

Chloe: you don't need it

Clark sees Lara walking towards him looking nervous about something he enjoyed spending time with her hoped that he could get to know more about his daughter.

Clark: hey

Not knowing whether to hug her to just shake hands with her , but was surprised when she hugged him

Lara: hi …

Clark: how are you

Lara: ok…. Mom says your working on a big story

Clark: we are it's going good so far

Lara: Clark I just wanted to know if…

Clark: if what?

Lara: would mind if I wrote about my family will our family tree

Clark: sure I'll help you write about the Queen family but maybe Oliver would be better than me

Lara thought to think I he's supposed to be smart

Lara: No the Kent family

Clark thought oh she wants to write about my family this is great this means she can get to know me better

Clark: really…you want to write about my family?( smiling into himself)

Lara: why not it's my family too right

Clark: off course they are I'm just surprised

Lara: Clark…your still my Dad even if I don't call you that and I don't live with you ..but deep down I'm still a Kent and it would help me out to know more about my grandparents and especially you

Clark: I don't mind at all …in fact I'd be honoured to help you

Lara: great …so can I come to your apartment about 7:30

Clark: sure but I can collect you if you want me to

Lara: well ok so see you later Da…Clark

Clark: bye Lara

Both Lara and Clark flashed there killer Kent smiles

Lara walked over to her mother who had packed up and was heading home for an early night

Chloe: ready to go

Lara: yeah

Chloe: so what happened

Lara: he said he'd be honoured and that he'd collect me tonight

Chloe looked over at Clark who was still standing with his huge smile on his face , Chloe thought he looks like a little kid who had just won a prize or even better his daughter's love

7:30pm

Clark knocks the mansion door and is answered by Lara who greeted him with a warm hug and smile.

Clark: got a coat with you

Lara: yeah even know I'm actually pretty warm

Clark: good…so you want to know more about my family

Lara: yes…

Clark: good because there's two sides of that story, I want to bring you somewhere which only two people have ever seen… it kind of my only proof of the planet I'm from

Lara: Is this place far

Clark: yes ,that's why I asked you to bring a warm coat , a hat and gloves( reaching for her hand) now what I'm about to do no one has seen before not even your mom…

Clark took Lara's hand began floating he then held her close to him, she just looked amazed she had heard of stories of someone in farren countries spotted flying wearing a red cape , could that person be Clark Kent her father.

Lara: I have heard people talk about a person in a red cape flying around saving people…your him aren't you

Clark: yes but no one in Metropolis knows that yet

Lara: so ..does my mom know yet

Clark: not yet I haven't told her about that person yet you see that person is Kal -el of krypton the person in front of you now is Clark Kent

Lara: so he' your alter ego

Clark: sort of… so are you ready

Lara: More than ever

It took them an hour to get there Clark didn't want to scare her even know he knew she was amazed and not one bit scared she trusted him after all he was her father but she knew she was always going to be safe with him even up 50ft of the ground. The fortress was still as he had left it all those years ago he had left after his training and then he help others round the world and sometimes if he had time he would pay it a visit it released him of his worries and now he was ready to share this place with his Daughter he wanted it to show her that Krypton was great civilisation but also to proof that even great civilisations have there downfalls.

Clark landed with a shocked Lara it looked like a ice castle something you would read about in story books or watch in films but this was more than a stupid story this was real.

Clark: what do you think

Lara: it's Amazing ( eyes wondering round and her hands touching the sculptured ice) what is it?

Clark: when I left I was to come here and learn about who I was and what my destiny was

Lara: so this is your home

Clark: yes and No…my birth Father Jor-el created this place for me so that when the time came I was able to have a bit of Krypton with me and so that he could train me

Lara: but I thought you said your births parents where dead

Clark: they are but there spirit lives on there the fortress …

Lara: I don't understand

Clark: well you see Krypton was highly evolved planet and on like Earth there technology was so advanced my Father Jor-el placed all the knowledge of him and the planet in these crystals( Clark walks over to the crystals and touches one)

Jor-el: my son you have returned

Clark: yes father I have I would like to introduce you to someone very special to me my daughter Lara

(Jor-el appeared and walked towards Lara)

Lara: how is that possible (looking at Clark)

Jor-el: Lara you are named after your grandmother…why have you not told me about this sooner Kal-El

Clark: I only found out months ago… I never thought it was possible for me to have children

Jor-el: Kal-el humans Biology is similar to Kryptonains in many ways, I am glad to know that I was right when I said it would be possible for a human women to conceive an kryptonian child, I also would like to know why you had No knowledge of her birth and as she begun to show any abilities.

Clark: I was leaving for my training when Chloe found out she was carrying Lara, she thought it was best for me to fulfil my Destiny instead of staying with her

Jor-el: I am glad to know her mother is Chloe Sullivan she has shown a great respect towards you and your family I am also very pleased to know she was named after your mother

Clark: yes she is Chloe as always reminded me I can't run for my destiny and that I am to help this world….

Lara stood there here her Clark was talking away to his dead father and that he spoke as if he was alive the best part of this was that he was pleased to know that her mother was Chloe Sullivan .

Clark: Father Lara as inherited some of my abilities , will she also feel sick around Kryptonite

Jor-El: I am sure she will inherit some of your abilities Kal-el but she is still part human she may fell less affect to kryptonite or it might be the other way round

Clark: so basically you are unsure

Jor-El: yes, Lara may have your some of your but not your strengths…I hope that one day she will fulfil in her destiny and not make the same mistakes as you

Clark: that is for her to decide

Jor-El: Yes , it is but do hope she makes the right choice

Jor-El: goodbye my son help her through this Kal-el I can already sense she his her father's daughter

Jor-el 's image disappeared leaving Clark dazed and Lara disbelieved

Lara: what did he mean not make your mistakes

Clark: You see when i found out where I was from and why I was here I didn't want to accept my Destiny I wanted to be just like everyone else and that took me a couple of years to realise that lost my dad because of it I didn't want Lana to die but not knowing that if I brought her back with Jor-El help another would die in her Place, I have seen a lot of evil people in this world Lara and when I thought I could see No good an why if I had all these amazing gifts why couldn't I save everyone one person me realise that I couldn't save everyone and that there was a lot of good people and they wanted 'help fight the good fight 'as she put in her own words

Lara: who was it

Clark: that person was Chloe Sullivan my best friend , the only person who ever truly understood me , your mom was there when I needed her when I needed to talk to someone and there when I needed help to find the people who needed my help . She did so much for me I left her behind and she was carrying you my daughter I wasn't there when she needed me that's why I want to be there for you because that's the only way what I know how to make things work that if I love you as much as she loved me before I left

Lara: You know she does still thought about when you where gone …when I was younger she used to tell me stories of hero from another planet who was sent here rid the world of evil…that was always my favourite story ( smile) I always wondered who was that hero and now I know who that Hero was , it was you

Clark hugged Lara with all his love , for the first time in along time Clark didn't feel alone he had just found out Chloe still thought of him and that is beautiful daughter his miracle child made living in this world even more worth it.

Clark flew them back to Metropolis and told her the stories of his life growing up and how Jonathan Kent had made him the man he was today and how much she would have loved him , him not really knowing that she had been told hundreds of stories about her grandfather by her mom , Lois and Martha Kent . She let him tell them all over again enjoying the sound of the pride in voice when he spoke about his father .

Clark: goodnight…

Lara: you too

Clark got ready to walk away but that was before Lara kissed his cheek and hugged

Lara: thank you …for showing me the fortress and telling me about grandpa and about Jor-El , really enjoyed it

Clark: well that's good to know and thank you for letting me tell you

Lara smiled and closed the door behind her but as she walked in she Whispered: bye dad . She did this not knowing Clark's super hearing heard her say it, Clark walked home with a huge smile he now felt that she had accepted him and she had , In fact this was the best day of his life he had a daughter and not only was she his but also Chloe's.

It began to rain as Clark disappeared she also look a up at the sky that's when she saw him flying soaring through the sky . She stood there at her window with a smile on her face identical to Clark's , Lara felt at ease she now knew him and what he was like growing up from his stories and the fortress.


End file.
